


死蝴蝶

by XVI_Pica



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Asphyxiation, F/F, M/M, a dead butterfly, 死蝴蝶, 窒息
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XVI_Pica/pseuds/XVI_Pica
Summary: 本来想写血腥一点，还想写断肢斩首什么的，但是他俩过于——是我嗑过最真枪实弹甜的cp，还是算了。
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Quynh | Noriko, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Kudos: 4





	死蝴蝶

**死蝴蝶**   
  
**The old guard (2020)**   
  
**Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova**   
  
**By Pica**

* * *

  
  
在路边，乔看到一只死蝴蝶。那只蝴蝶躺在灰尘里，因为旁边就是施工工地，肮脏的灰土覆盖在它美丽的翅膀上。乔长久地看着它，想着自己不应该为它停留——它只是一个节肢动物。脚却没有动。  
  
死蝴蝶身边的细尘堆就是它的墓土；路旁的树林就是它的松柏树。时不时，有飞鸟路过又翱翔远处。乔想到它曾经美丽，不应该就这样死在这肮脏的路边，沙尘堆积的干燥土堆里。无人哀悼。  
  
但是它死得却那么完整，它的翅膀一点都没有破损，然后它的触角还柔韧细长。就像下一秒它还能抖动翅膀飞起来一样，可是它再也不能飞起来。  
  
他继续往前走，树林里的芒果树开了小小的黄色的花，满地都是花掉落的尸体，被人踩碎碾压发出幽幽的香味。他看到积水里有一只被遗弃的、吃掉一半的烂苹果，头也没有回。  
  
他走过每一步路，不由地回想起那只死蝴蝶。似乎自己每踩过的不是芒果花的落花，而是那只蝴蝶重重叠叠的骨骼。走过就仿佛会听见骨骼的嘎吱嘎吱响，像在走吊桥。  
  
当他快要回到他们的门口，他敏锐地注意到了旁边树上，就在高于他头顶一点的高度上，不知道是什么树的叶子上，趴着一只蝴蝶，和刚刚那个，是一样的种族。  
  
这下他不由得再次为这只蝴蝶停下脚步，然后不说话，凝望着那只活蝴蝶，一种诡异的感觉让他浑身发麻了一下。蝴蝶尾部还有宝蓝色的斑点。它在一片绿叶中，很格格不入，不知道它为什么要飞这么高；不知道为什么它要飞到树叶上；不知道为是它要在这里停留。  
  
乔很少有时间关注这些东西。他只在小时候看到那些蝴蝶，在小时候，他会去抓它们。有时候放掉，有时候把它们囚禁致死，丝毫不愧疚。他真的很久都没有看这些东西，脚踩过无数的草地和荒漠化的沙土，不会看见任何一只生灵。  
  
一条路上遇到了两只蝴蝶，一只死，一只生，他本能地觉得这只蝴蝶是他们的一员。像尼基。  
  
尼基等着他回来，安迪又和布克出去，这里只有他们俩。  
  
“你把我们的晚饭带回来了吗？”尼基问。  
  
“当然。”  
  
“现在吃吗？”  
  
“还早，我们晚点吃。”  
  
“那现在干什么呢？”  
  
“你明知故问。”  
  
尼基笑笑，狙击手的眼睛特别漂亮，乔又想到那只死蝴蝶翅膀上的花纹。明亮清澈，就是死也是美的。躺在肮脏的尘土里，还是最美的。尼基的嘴唇像条蛇一样缠上来。乔知道了安迪为什么总是要出去。她并不觉得奇怪。她已经看了这些很多年。就像她说的，具体的？忘了。只剩下他们在接吻。他们活着，就够了。  
  
尼基的手伸到乔的头发里，要继续轻吻。乔把手中的袋子放到一边的桌子上。他不想让他们的亲热打翻了晚饭。“嘿，不要害怕这个。”尼基说。拉着乔的手放到他的腰上。  
  
“你怎么总是这么着急，我们还有很多年，你想要多久就多久。”乔亲吻着尼基的鼻子。  
  
尼基默许着。身子像有弹性一样，靠在乔的身上，就像今天回来看到的那只蝴蝶。落在叶子上，趴在他的身上。  
  
他不想自己过了多少年还能看到这样的眼睛，这眼睛似乎从来不会变一样，除了爱意渐浓，惹得布克嘲笑。安迪淡淡偏过头，并不管他们。  
  
好久。他们还可以在一起很久。杀死了对方很多次，还是不会死。那就很不错。  
  
他和尼基不知道在床上搞死了对方多少次。上一次还是尼基掐着乔的脖子，又奋力地轻吻他，不给他一点呼吸空间。乔的眼前出现无数幻影，尼基的脸庞变得模糊到没有边缘，他翻白眼，天花板上的灯光像大雨一般落下来落到他的眼睛里，嘴里感受不到尼基亲吻，也感受不到尼基在掐他。他没有握住尼基掐他的手臂，而是抚摸他的脸庞，不受控制得用力抽搐，把尼基的脸按得很紧，快要把尼基挤压变形，但是他只是想捧着尼基的脸看着他的脸，看着他的眼睛，看着他的头发。情话他们俩都会说。说来说去就是那样。乔的情话是古月光下的冷杉，尼基的情话是璀璨的极光。  
  
乔的手放下，像几百年死去之时那样，一动不动，尼基凑在他的耳边，叫他，“快醒来，乔，快起来，快起来，快起来……”  
  
不消一会乔咳嗽一下睁开眼睛，尼基松了一口气坐在乔的身上。他虽然不怕乔醒不过来，但是，他不知道怎么告诉乔自己在担心什么。  
  
“没事的。”乔直起身子，搂住尼基。乔满额头的汗水，尼基伸手，想要帮他拂掉，乔抓住他的手。  
  
“下次轮到你了。”乔笑到。  
  
“好的。公平起见。但是轻点。”尼基被他拉过去。  
  
“你想好怎么死了吗？”  
  
尼基挑起嘴角，但是笑得没有露出牙齿，他用嘴型做了一个“操”。  
  
乔大笑。  
  
他今天还没有弄死尼基的兴致，如果不是他们俩都快饿了的情况下。  
  
“好了，好了，一会埃迪也要回来了。”尼基说。边说边要推开他。  
  
“安迪才不管我们。不是吗？”  
  
“布克呢！”虽然他，他们俩都知道安迪和布克不介意。  
  
“我们要干什么他们才不管。”尽管乔这么说，还是起身，顺便把尼基从地上拉起来。  
  
“他们还要多久回来？”尼基问。  
  
“你给他们打个电话？”  
  
“你打。”  
  
“好吧。”乔掏出手机，拨通了安迪的号码。  
  
过了一会乔放下手机，“安迪今天不回来了。”  
  
“那布克呢？”  
  
“他和安迪在一起。”  
  
“所以今晚又剩我们俩了吗？”  
  
“看来只能这样。”  
  
于是他们站起来收拾餐桌准备吃饭，趁菜还没有凉。  
  
“今晚要做点什么吗？毕竟他们都不在。”尼基说。  
  
“可以。当然。要做点什么。”乔边吃边说。  
  
他们虽然习惯一起相处，但是有时候因为安迪的原因，他们也没法腻歪得尽兴，那都是为了安迪考虑，所以他们很少在安迪面前做什么过火的动作。  
  
对于安迪，他们也无能为力。安迪经常抑郁着脸，似乎全世界都充满仇恨一样，安迪也很少笑，毕竟活了这么多年。而且还是他们的首领。考虑太多，被她斩首的人也太多。  
  
安迪身上充满冷静但有时会爆发的狂躁气息，这些也许都是失去奎恩的错。  
  
“你知道吗？有时候看到安迪，我不能不想到要是有一天你没了该怎么办。”尼基说。  
  
“我明白你的意思。如果有一天我走了，你也应该好好活下去，”乔说，“但是我会努力活下去。能和你多在一天，就多在一天。”  
  
尼基盯着他，还有什么话想说。但是他确实有仔细考虑过如果乔死去了会怎么样。  
  
“至少现在，还不可能。”乔大声地说。似乎想要安慰他。  
  
“噢，当然，你这么充满活力。”尼基笑笑，意有所指。  
  
“那也是因为你永远魅力无比。”  
  
无论过了多少年，尼基都有点接受不了这样的恭维，笑的更大，说，“你这家伙——”  
  
“让我们快点把这没意义的晚餐吃完，去做有意义的事情吧！”乔打断道，  
  
他们吃完饭的时候，乔接到一个电话，尼基猜测是安迪他们打来的，就没有管他。  
  
不一会乔说：“我可能要出去一下。”  
  
尼基说：“什么时候回来。”  
  
“很快。”  
  
尼基也没有问更多，就说，“快去。”顺便推了乔的背一把。  
  
乔差点没站稳，夸张地“啊——”了一声，扶着旁边的椅子穿鞋。  
  
尼基大笑。  
  
其实也没有什么事，只是一些药用完了，安迪和布克不知道又去干了什么，只能给他打了电话叫他去买。  
  
乔沿着今天看到死蝴蝶的那条路走去，这个偏僻废弃的地方，灌木丛里有裸露的泥土和荒草。他看到今天有蝴蝶的那片树叶，上面的活蝴蝶早就不见了踪影。当他再往前走，依稀看见一些肮脏破败刮花的招牌，还是芒果树，和芒果花的雨。  
  
工地旁边的地上有只死蝴蝶来着。  
  
但是现在不知道哪里去了。乔在那附近转了一圈都没有找到它半点影子。  
  
它哪里去了？  
  
它完美的尸体让它还存在着当标本的收藏价值。可是乔想到，它怎么会在它翅膀最美丽鳞片最闪亮的时候死在没有花草的地方呢？像一场谋杀。  
  
它的翅膀那么大，完全可以带它飞到任何它想要的地方。但是它也很轻，大风会把它刮到废弃的尘土之中。变得肮脏而无法回归自然成为腐败落叶和无法分解垃圾的其中之一。  
  
这很像他们，时间这个坐标轴对他们来说毫无意义，可是他们也无法倒退只能向前。一直往前走，直到某一天身边的人一个个死去了，也有一个个新的个体在出声。  
  
时间就像穿过他们衣角的风，像往洞穴里照耀的手电筒的光弧。  
  
乔买完东西回去，不能不多看一眼脚下的尘土。落下的感觉，就像一个人死去一样。  
  
而活着的人永远想要摆脱地面。让自己的床更高，天花板更高，皇冠更高。  
  
但是不管怎么样你死去的时候终究是没有声音的，像砖块细碎的碰撞摩擦掉落的灰，最后成为一只死蝴蝶的墓碑。  
  
“乔？”  
  
“回来了。”乔把东西放在桌子上。  
  
“原来只是为了这个。”尼基坐下来。  
  
“不然你以为呢？”  
  
“安迪和布克又遇到什么麻烦。”  
  
“他们俩这么大本事，不用你担心。”  
  
尼基走过去抱住乔的脸，乔感受到了尼基热切的反馈。  
  
“那你觉得我呢？”  
  
“你……”  
  
尼基的舌头卷起布克的。湿润感让他更急切兴奋。乔没来得及说一句完整的话就被尼基的热吻搞得也激动起来。  
  
接吻只是一个开端，做爱也是。过去成了过去，未来又是未知，不知道哪一天死去。不知道还能抱你多久。但是我知道这个过程一定还很长，够我们去面对无数次毁灭崩溃的世界，去拯救更多会死去的人，去看无数次日升日落，无度过无数惊心动魄的朝代更迭。  
  
我不需要你怎么做。真的。你要记住，这很重要。一天两天，不重要，这甚至是我们生命中零点零零零几，但是你一旦死去——失去你，就是一件很漫长的事情。  
  
所以。你只需要为我好好活着。  
  
end

* * *

  
  
死蝴蝶  
  
The old guard (2020)  
  
Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova  
  
By Pica

14/2/2021

**Author's Note:**

> 本来想写血腥一点，还想写断肢斩首什么的，但是他俩过于——是我嗑过最真枪实弹甜的cp，还是算了。


End file.
